


What Comes to Those Who Wait

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [18]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Gia has her sights on one man as she establishes herself in Port Charles one more time.





	What Comes to Those Who Wait

She wanted to tell him she noticed him, seen all the drama from a distance as it went down.   
  
As background noise herself, she understood perfectly what it felt like to have people bulldoze you for their own selfish needs.   
  
Everyone had found someone but her – Patrick had Robin and Spinelli had Maxie – and it now seemed she had been bidding her time for all the right reasons.  
  
He had returned from his search for his father, balanced once more, and oozed confidence. 

Gathering all courage, she regained her poise and approached him with every intention of snagging a Spencer.


End file.
